dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Velociraptor
General Statistics *Name: mongoliensis *Name Meaning: Fast Thief *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 1.8-2 meters (6.8 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Dromaeosauridae --> Eudromeosauria --> Velociraptorinae *Place Found: Mongolia, China *Describer: Osborn,1924 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Name: Dill (ディル Diiru) (Dainason) *Arcade Nickname/Catchcopy: **Japanese: リトルファイター **English: The Little Fighter *Assist Moves: ;Critical Block :Three Velociraptor block your opponent from using their Critical Move next turn! ;Final Fury :Three Velociraptor deal extra damage to your opponent when you're at low health! 20100409131142f21.jpg|Final Fury arcade card Anime Stats *Attribute: None (Dinosaur) / Normal (Move) *Owner: Seth, Rod (Alpha Gang), D-Team (probably) *Location: Australia, near *Debut: Metal Imbalance (as dinosaur) **Appeared In: 35 (card), 36, 37, 79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Chomp *Other: Seth turned the Velociraptor card from a normal rectangular shape into a triangular card that is grey like a Dinosaur Card on the front and yellow-orange like a Move Card on the back (likely including the Velociraptors' original card along with the 2 Normal Moves with Velociraptor in them), also featuring red, blue, and yellow dots corresponding in arrangement to the Rock-Paper-Scissors sign used in the arcade game. There are 3 Velociraptors in the card, and each glows a different color while attacking: yellow, blue, and red (which match up with the colors for Scissors, Paper, and Rock, respectively). Assist Moves ;Critical Block :Three Velociraptors leap onto the user's opponent, blocking them from using their Move Cards! The Velociraptor can also beat them to the ground if needed. ;Final Fury :Three Velociraptor glow red, yellow, and blue and shoot forward as energy streams, latching onto the user's opponent and swinging them around the air before slamming them into the ground! Screen shot 2012-03-26 at 3.13.39 PM.png|Velociraptor anime card (Multiple Move, back) Screen shot 2012-03-26 at 3.28.12 PM.png|Velociraptor anime card (original) Velociraptor back.jpg|Velociraptor anime card back (original; notice no Element symbol) TCG Stats Velociraptor *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1100 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-082/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped anime card/Nagoya TV *Abilities: ;Attack :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, you can return it to your hand and then Dino Slash a Dinosaur that's not named "Velociraptor" from your hand. Raging Velociraptor *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1100 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKBD-042/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 37 arcade card *Abilities: ;Shift: Lightning :During your turn, you can discard 1 card. If you do, this Dinosaur's Element is both Wind and Lightning until the end of the turn. (You can't use this ability during an attack.) In Move Cards *Attribute: Normal *Appears In: Pin down TCG Card.jpeg|Pin Down TCG card Pile On TCG Card.jpg|Pile On TCG card Elemental Tag Team.jpg|Elemental Tag Team TCG card Elemental Elite TCG Card.png|Elemental Elite TCG card Final Fury TCG Card 2 (German).jpg|Final Fury TCG card (DKDS only) 046-100-sursaut-deroutant.jpg|Confusing Leap TCG card (French) Anime Dinosaur King Their card was discovered in Australia by Seth in Ruff and Ready after Iguanodon broke open the rock it was embedded within during its rampage; at the time it was a Dinosaur Card with no Element symbol on the back. He took the card with him, hiding its discovery from the Alpha Gang. In the next episode, he did experiments on them using a lot of electricity, making them evolve into a triangular "Multiple Move" Card. This card was, according to Seth, based on the research that Dr. Z had done so far, and contained 2 Move Cards. He showed up at the iron refinery and used the new card with Terry's Alpha Scanner to help the Alpha Gang, using Critical Block to counter Chomp's attempt to use Lightning Strike. When Terry was nearly beaten by Chomp's Electric Charge, Seth used Final Fury to defeat Chomp. In the next episode, he gave the card to Rod and Laura when he tasked them with collecting the rest of the Dinosaur Cards. Rod had Terry use Critical Block to counter Ace's Cyclone and Paris' Metal Wing. After Saurophaganax got defeated and claimed by Rod and Laura, they were recalled by Rod. However, their card was never used or seen again. They were probably reclaimed by the D-Team after the Alpha Gang fled to the D-Lab in Tricks of the Traitor, but it may have taken until Dinosaur War! if the card had been returned to Seth after Dueling Dinos. Mesozoic Meltdown A Velociraptor trio was briefly seen in Fate of the Cosmos running running with a Deinonychus trio in the Backlander's Mesozoic forest projection after Dr. Z rescued the Space Pirates' dinosaurs. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade and anime comments: **Japanese: 手足にするどいかぎづめを持つ小型の肉食恐竜だ。小さいがどうもうだったようだ。 **English: A carnivore with sharp claws on its hands and feet. It was ferocious despite its small size. *In the arcade game, there are a trio of pink Velociraptors that appear when Player 2 (right side) uses one of their Moves. However, when one plays the Alpha Exam game mode in the Arcade (via swiping an Alpha Gang member card), Player 1 will have pink Velociraptors, hinting that Alpha Velociraptors may exist. *Both the Critical Block and Final Fury arcade cards each have artworks that display the Velociraptor attacking the opponent and standing beside the dinosaur using the Move. The only way to distinguish the two Moves is by comparing the Japanese names: Final Fury has 4 characters in its name; Critical Block has 5 characters in its name, the last of which looks like a backwards capital "J" with a double-quote mark in the top-right gap (this: じ). *Though a triangle shape may suggest the card has three abilities, only two Moves are shown to be included, though because the card was originally an ordinary Dinosaur Card, that card may be the third point. If it could be used as a regular Dinosaur Card (as its front is gray) to summon the Velociraptor without needing another dinosaur to "use" them, however, is never addressed. *This was the only actual Dinosaur Card in the anime to not have an Element, though other dinosaurs in Normal Moves also lacked Elements. *The back of the anime's Velociraptor "Multiple Move" card as seen above is what is shown on the "tally screen" at the end of the episode. The version seen during the actual episode is a mirror image, with the white shapes on the opposite sides and the red, yellow, and blue dots going counterclockwise instead of clockwise, correctly like their arcade appearance. *Although the adult Velociraptor in Dinosaur King only has fur-like feathers on its body, in real life it should have wings and feathers running from the base to the tip of its tail as opposed to the traditional tail fan. The Dainason's chibi version is more accurate (see chibi form in Gallery below). **They should also possess non-pronated hands that face each other, unlike the ones shown which are fixed with palms facing the ground. Gallery Critical block3.PNG|Velociraptor battling Paris and Ace Velo nagoya.gif|Velociraptor in NagoyaTV Final_Fury.jpg|Velociraptors attack Acrocanthosaurus in Critical Block/Pin Down artwork Velociraptor (alternate).png|Alternate pink arcade Velociraptor (Player 2/Alpha Gang character) Velociraptor chibi.png|Dill (Dainason) (correctly has arm feathers and tail fan, unlike furry body of adult form) Velociraptor_skeleton.gif|Velociraptor skeleton Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Altered Dinosaurs Category:Move Card Dinosaurs Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:TCG Category:Dainason